Aishiteru, Arigatou to Sayonara
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: Persahabatan atau cinta    Kalimat itu yang selalu berputar-putar didalam kepalaku    Kalimat yang membuatku terus menderita    Kalimat yang menjebakku     Kalimat yang menyiksaku      Ya, aku ingat saat itu    Ya, tentu saja aku tak mungkin melupakan saa
1. Chapter 1

**MIIYuki Hinata**

**Present**

.

.

.

'**Aishiteru, Arigatou to Sayonara**'

Naruto belongs to **Masashi kisimoto-san**

Story: **Miiyuki**

Mii Cuma minjem charanya bentar kok, mungkin gak di ambil *smirk*

**Warning**: OOC, Gaje, Abal, Typo bertebaran, Based on true author's story gak patut dibaca de el el

**Pairing**: NaruSaku

**Genre**: Romance, Hurt

**Rate :**T

Don't like? Don't read okay?

▒Aishiteru, Arigatou to Sayonara░

_**Andai kau mengerti perasaanku**_

_**Cinta yang kau ajarkan**_

_**Cinta yang kau berikan**_

_**Adalah Cinta yang penuh kepalsuan**_

_**Dahulu kau mencintaiku, dan kau ungkapkan semua itu**_

_**Namun saat itu aku tak mengerti**_

_**Apa itu Cinta?**_

_**Aku menjauhimu tanpa alasan yang jelas**_

_**Persahabatan atau Cinta**_

_**Adalah kalimat yang selalu berputar diotakku**_

_**Terus menerus bertanya apa yang akan aku pilih**_

_**Disaat kau memberikan sebuah perasaan yang tidak aku mengerti**_

_**Aku memilih Persahabatan**_

_**Karna aku pikir persahabatan lebih penting daripada cinta**_

_**Aku sama sekali tak memberitahu pilihanku kepadamu **_

_**Aku hanya terdiam dan menjauh tanpa sebab darimu**_

_**Berharap pilihanku kelak tak akan membuatku menyesal**_

Dihari yang cerah disebuah desa yang bernama Konoha, terdapat seorang anak lelaki yang sedang berdiri dibawah pohon sakura, rambutnya kuning jabrik sedikit terhempas angin dan mata berwarna blue sapire sibuk mencari seorang anak yang sedari tadi ditunggunya, tangannya memegam sebuah benda yang akan ia berikan kepada seseorang yang ditunggunya, lama ia menunggu, akhirnya seseorang yang ditunggunya datang juga..

"NARUTO-KUN.. " Teriak seorang anak perempuan yang berlari kearah Naruto-anak lelaki yang sedari tadi menunggunya, rambutnya yang berwarna soft pink panjang terhempas kebelakang terdorong angin, matanya yang berwarna Hijau emerald melihat kearah Naruto.

"Sakura-chan.. " Ucap Naruto saat orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya tepat berada didepannya`Sakura namanya.

"Hehehe, gomen ne... Aku telat. " Tawa Sakura seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Hum.. gak kok.. " Ucap Naruto.

"O,ya.. naruto untuk apa kau memintaku datang kesini?. " Tanya Sakura.

"Eh.. um.. itu a..aku ingin memberikan i..ini!. " Ucap Naruto terbata-bata seraya menyodorkan benda yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Sakura menerima benda yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya, ternyata benda itu adalah sebuah surat.

"A..aku pe..pergi du..dulu ya, JAA!. " Ucap Naruto yang berlari menjauhi Sakura.

Sakura POV

"Ekh.. akh.. NA- haah sudahlah.. " Ucapku, lalu aku duduk dibawah pohon sakura, dan membaca surat yang diberikan Naruto kepadaku.

Aku membuka surat itu, perlahan-lahan mencerna arti kalimat yang ditulis oleh Naruto untukku, aku sangat kaget saat membaca surat yang diberikan oleh Naruto untukku karna itu adalah.. surat cinta.

"Na..Naruto, me..menci..cintai a..aku?. " Tanyaku setelah membaca surat dari Naruto, lama aku berfikir ditempat itu, namun karna aku mengingat hari sudah mulai sore aku`pun pulang kerumah.

-Esok Harinya-

Seperti biasa aku pergi kesekolah SD Konoha, namun hari ini aku berbeda biasanya aku selalu pergi ke sekolah dengan gembira namun sekarang aku bagaikan seseorang yang menolak berjalan menuju tempat kematiannya, Ya, aku sangat tidak mau pergi ke sekolah karna jika aku ke sekolah aku akan bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Ohayo.. " Salamku saat masuk ke kelas, untungnya saja Naruto tidak sekelas dengannya kalau Naruto sekelas dengannya bisa-bisa aku sangat-sangat takut untuk masuk ke kelas.

"Hey.. Sakura tadi Naruto mencarimu tuh.. " Ucap Tenten-teman sekelasku.

"Oh.. " Balasku lemas.

TING TING TING

Bel tanda pulang sekolah`pun berbunyi tapi aku sangat-sangat menolak untuk pulang karna saat pulang aku pasti bertemu dengan Naruto, namun aku sangat tidak betah disekolah aku`pun akhirnya pulang, dan seperti perkiraanku, aku bertemu dengannya, dengan Naruto.

"Sa-." Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya aku sudah pergi menjauhinya.

_**Tahun demi tahun kulewati**_

_**Aku kembali bertemu denganmu**_

_**Kuputuskan untuk kembali berteman denganmu**_

_**Melupakan kenangan masalalu itu**_

_**Memang kita masih berteman**_

_**Namun**_

_**Ada sebuah jarak yang memisahkan kita **_

_**Yaitu Luka hati**_

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku Dan Naruto sama sekali tak pernah berbicara, aku selalu menghindar saat bertemu dengannya sampai sekarang, sampai aku kelas 1 SMP. Dan karna di sini SMP Cuma ada satu tentu saja aku dan dia 1 sekolahan. Sekaranga aku sudah resmi menjadi murid SMP Konoha, sama sepertinya.

"Hai..!. " Sapa Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja datang dari belakangku.

"Hai.. " Balasku dengan senyuman yang sudah lama tak kuperlihatkan kepadanya, dan ia`pun membalas senyumanku dan berlalu pergi mendahuluiku.

'_Ya, aku tak akan menjauhimu, aku akan kembali menjadi sahabatmu, namun mengapa kau sedikit menjaga jarakmu denganku, tak seperti dirimu yang dulu? Apa kau juga merasakan luka hati ini, Naruto?. _' Batinku.

_**Kau tau..**_

_**Sekarang aku menyesal **_

_**Mengapa dahulu aku memilih persahabatan**_

_**Daripada Cinta**_

_**Sekarang aku mengerti apa arti Cinta itu**_

_**Namun..**_

_**Semua sudah terlambat**_

_**Kau sudah memiliki dirinya**_

DEG..DEG..DEG

'_Pe..perasaan apa ini? Ke..kenapa a..aku deg-degan karna melihatmu tersenyum?. _' Batinku.

Aku memegang dadaku, tempat jantungku berdetak cepat karna melihat Naruto tersenyum.

"Hum, Tenten, kau tau jika jantung seseorang berdetak cepat saat melihat seseorang itu berati apa?. " Tanyaku kepada tenten yang asik membaca novel disebelahku.

"Oh, itu artinya kau memiliki sebuah perasaan special kepadanya, perasaan Cinta. " Jelas Tenten tanpa curiga kepada pertanyaanku.

'_Ci..cinta?_. ' Batinku kaget.

'_Namun, sekalipun aku mencintainya sekarang sudah terlambat._' Batinku saat aku melihat dia berjalan berdua dengan seseorang gadis berambut indigo, dengan dia yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

'_Apakah aku.. menyesal, Naruto?. _' Batinku.

_**Namun mengapa?**_

_**Saat kau sudah bersamanya**_

_**Hubungan persahabatan kita kembali seperti dulu**_

_**Aku sama sekali tak canggung berbicara denganmu**_

_**Tak seperti saat kau tak memilikinya**_

_**Taukah kau persahabatan ini membuatku bersedih**_

_**Lebih baik kau membenciku daripada seperti ini**_

"SAKURA-CHAN!. " Teriak Naruto dibelakangku.

"EKH!, Na..NARUTO kau mengagetkanku tau!. " Pekikku.

"Hehehe, Maaf." Ucapnya sambil memamerkan senyum lima jari khas dirinya.

"O,ya Sakura-chan, Kita pulang bareng yuk!. " Ajak Naruto kepadaku.

"Hum.. baiklah.., tapi kau bayar ongkosku ya?. "

"Em.. Baiklah mumpung aku lagi banyak duit nih." Tak lama setelah itu bis yang kami tunggu`pun datang, aku dan Naruto menaikinya dan didalam bis kami asik ngobrol.

"Sakura-chan, masa tadi di sekolah Orochi-san menghukumku Cuma gara-gara aku lupa mengerjakan PR darinya.. ngeselin banget ya!. " Ucapnya.

"Yee.. itu salahmu Naruto, kau pantas untuk dihukum tau!. "

"Hee.. kenapa Sakura-chan, malah membelanya sih!. "

"Hehehe"

'_Naruto, kenapa kau menjadi seperti dulu lagi, saat aku sudah tau kau sudah dimilikinya? Mungkin jika kau membenciku, aku akan merasa lebih baik_' batinku.

_**Taukah engkau..**_

_**Setiap melihatmu..**_

_**Berbicara denganmu**_

_**Membuatku menginginkan dirimu, menginginkan engkau hanya untukku**_

_**Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan?**_

_**Memilih diam tapi terus disakiti seperti ini**_

_**Atau..**_

_**Menuruti Ego-ku, yang mungkin akan menyakitimu dengannya**_

_**Ya, untuk sementara aku memilih diam**_

_**Walaupun aku sangat menderita seperti ini**_

_**Sangat-sangat menderita**_

_**Melihatmu dengannya**_

"Psst.. Naruto.. Sini!." Panggilku didepan kelasnya.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?. " Tanyanya.

"Kau punya catatan IPA gak?. " Tanyaku.

"Oh.. " Naruto berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dan mengambil sebuah buku dari tasnya, lalu saat ia ingin berjalan kearahku ia disapa seseorang yang kulihat berjalan bersamanya kemarin, mereka berbicara sebentar, lalu Naruto kembali berjalan kearahku.

"Hehehe.. maaf lama ini bukunya Sakura-chan." Tawanya seraya memberikan buku itu kepadaku.

"Tumben kau mencatat materi Naruto?." Tanyaku seraya menerima buku yang diberikan Naruto.

"Manamungkin aku tak mencatat materi Orochi-senpai, kalau aku tak mencatatnya bisa-bisa aku dimakan ularnya lagi... Hihh ngeri. " Ucapnya seraya menggerakan tangannya seperti ular.

"He-. " Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, perempuan yang tadi berbicara dengan Naruto, memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto-kun. " Suara lembutnya membuat Naruto tersenyum tepat didepan mukaku, lalu ia melihat kearah sumber suara.

"Ya, sebentar Hinata-chan. " Ucapnya lalu berbalik lagi kearahku.

"Sakura-chan, aku pergi dulu ya, Jaa!. " Ucapnya seraya masuk kekelasnya dan menghampiri seseorang yang memanggilnya yang diketahui namanya Hinata. Lalu aku berjalan kearah kelasku.

'Naruto, apa kau tau.. setiap aku melihatmu, berbicara denganmu membuatku ingin.. memilikimu, menginginkan engkau.. hanya untukku.. Namun apa yang harus aku lakukan? Diam namun harus terus disakiti seperti ini atau jujur tapi harus melukaimu dan dia?. ' Batiku saat menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sepi.

"Mari berjalan sambil melihat keatas. (ue o muite aruko) " Ucapku pelan saat melewati lorong sepi.

'Ya, untuk saat ini aku memilih diam, walaupun aku sangat.. sangat menderita.. melihatmu dengannya. ' Batinku dengan langkah kaki yang terhenti.

"supaya air mata tidak jatuh ke pipi. " Gumamku seraya menutup kelopak mata untuk menahan jatuhnya air mata.

_**Taukah engkau..**_

_**Saat didepanmu aku berbohong**_

_**Kebohongan yang membuatku **_

_**Sangat menderita**_

_**Didepanmu aku berwajah tegar**_

_**Berbicara layaknya seseorang teman biasa**_

_**Dan **_

_**Tersenyum**_

_**Tapi taukah engkau **_

_**Setiap senyuman yang kuberikan kepadamu**_

_**Itu hanya sebuah kebohongan belaka**_

_**Kebohongan yang sangat-sangat menyakitkan bagiku**_

Teng teng teng

Bel tanda selesainya waktu belajar mengajar, menggema diantara lorong-lorong sekolah, bersamaan dengan terdengarnnya bunyi bel, ribuan murid SMP Konoha keluar dari kelasnya termasuk aku yang pulang terlambat karena pelajaran Orochi-senpai.

"Akhirnya, selesai juga pelajaran Orochi-senpai. " Ucapku pelan saat keluar kelas dengan gontai, lorong-lorong yang kulewati sudah sepi kecuali teman-teman sekelasku yang sedang terburu-buru entah kenapa, aku terus berjalan sampai tempat penyimpanan rak sepatu aku melihat Naruto.

"Na-. " Belum sempat aku mengucapkan kalimatku, aku sudah bersembunyi diantara loker sepatu, karna melihatnya berjalan berdua saja dengan Hinata, aku sedikit mengintip diantara loker.

"Jaa.. Hinata-chan. " Teriak Naruto kepada Hinata yang sudah berjalan jauh didepannya.

"Jaa.. Naruto-kun. " Ucap Hinata dari kejauhan seraya melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan balik oleh Naruto, saat Naruto ingin berjalan balik kearah kelasnya, aku sudah keluar dari tempat persembunyianku.

"Lho, Sakura-chan kok belum pulang?. " Tanya Naruto kepadaku.

"Aku pulang telat gara-gara pelajaran Orochi-senpai, trus kenapa Naruto belum pulang?. " Tanyaku dengan senyuman manis yang menempel di bibirku.

"Aku ada ekstrakulikuler. " Jawabnya singkat dengan membalas senyumanku.

"Oh, kalau gitu aku pulang dulu ya, Jaa. " Ucapku seraya memasang sepatuku dan berlari melewatinya.

"Ya, Jaa.. Sakura-chan. " Ucapnya kepadaku yang sudah jauh darinya, saat aku melewati gerbang sekolah, aku berjalan di jalan yang sepi, lalu duduk dihalte Bis.

'_Naruto, taukah engkau senyuman yang kuberikan kepadamu hanya sebuah kebohongan belaka, kebohongan yang sangat menyakitkan bagiku. _' Batinku.

_**Kau tau..**_

_**Aku selalu saja berkata "Aku tak mungkin menangis"**_

_**Namun semua itu tak mungkit terjadi**_

_**Aku terlalu lemah untuk membendung perasaan ini**_

_**Kesedihan yang mendalam bagiku**_

"Sakura-chan, Kau kenapa?. " Tanya naruto kepadaku, aku sedang duduk sendiri di taman belakang sekolah merenungi kejadian di sekolah.

"Aku gak kenapa napa kok!. " Bohongku dengan mata yang sedikit memerah.

"Bohong!. "

"Aku gak bohong!. " Bantahku.

"Naruto-kun. " Ucap Hinata yang tiba-tiba muncul dibalik tembok.

"Hinata-chan kenapa?. " Tanya Naruto.

"K..Kau di..dipanggil Orochimaru-sensei. " Ucap Hinata dengan suara lembutnya yang sedikit terbata-bata.

"Tapi... " Naruto melihatku dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Aku gak kenapa napa Naruto, sudahlah kau pergi saja!. " Perintahku dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. " Ucapnya seraya siap berjalan menuju Hinata, aku menunduk tak kuat melihatnya.

Puk

Naruto menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura-chan. " Ucapnya.

"Aku tak mungkin menangis, sudahlah sana pergi!. " perintahku seraya menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari kepalaku.

"Baiklah, Sakura-chan. " Naruto berjalan menuju tempat Hinata berdiri, berjalan berdua dengan Hinata dan menghilang di balik tembok.

'_Fuh. Aku tak mungkin menangis, manamungkin.. aku terlalu lemah untuk membendung kesedihan ini... _' Batinku dengan sedikit demi sedikit menjatuhkan keristal-keristal putih dari mata emeraldku.

_**Kau tau..**_

_**Benda yang kau berikan kepadaku**_

_**Benda berinisialkan namaku**_

_**Sekarang sudah kubuang jauh-jauh**_

_**Sambil berharap **_

_**Perasaanku kepadamu bisa pergi jauh**_

_**Menghilang **_

_**Layaknya benda itu**_

Semilir angin menerpa tubuhku, menghempaskan beberapa helai rambutku, angin yang membawa sedikit aroma padang rumput yang sedang ku jejaki, aku berjalan melawan arah angin, berjalan menuju satu pohon yang dikelilingi semak-semak, aku berjalan menembus semak-semak dan berdiri tepat didepan pohon itu aku mengambil sebuah benda yang kutaruh disaku seragamku, lama aku memandang benda itu, dan menggenggamnya, memejamkan mataku untuk sedikit mengingat memori tentang benda ini.

.

.

.

"Ini untukmu. " Naruto menyodorkan sebuah benda kearahku.

"Eh?. " Aku menerima benda yang diberikan Naruto.

Sebuah cincin dengan inisial namaku 'S' disebelah inisial namaku terdapat sebuah kristal kecil berwarna merah imitasi yang memperindah cincin itu.

"Pakailah!. " Perintah Naruto, aku memakai cincin yang diberikan kepadaku di jarimanis tangan kananku.

"Hm.. Pas. " Gumamku saat memakai cincin itu.

"Anggap ini sebagai kenang-kenangan dariku ya!. " Perintah Naruto dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Baiklah. " Ucapku dengan membalas senyuman Naruto.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku, menatap padang rumput yang terhampar indah didepanku, aku kembali menatap benda yang kupegang, benda yang diberikan oleh Naruto, aku menatap benda itu dalam-dalam untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku kembali memusatkan pandanganku ke padang rumput didepanku, menarik napas dan menghembuskannya.

"Sayonara... " Ucapku sambil melempar benda ditanganku kearah semak-semak, menghilang selamanya.

'_Dengan ini aku harap, perasaan yang menyiksa ini hilang selamanya bersama dengan momori indah yang dulu kau berikan kepadaku, menghilang bersama benda itu. _' Batinku seraya menutup kelopak mataku, membiarkan bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipiku.

_**Cukup melihatmu tersenyum**_

_**Itu sudah membuatku bahagia**_

_**Walaupun jika mengetahui semua itu bukan untukku**_

_**Sangat menyakitkan bagiku**_

Aku berjalan perlahan keluar dari padang rumput yang sangat jarang dikunjungi orang, berjalan keluar dengan jejak air mata yang tak terlihat, keluar dengan keteguhan hati yang tak mungkin terkikis lagi, saat berjalan aku melihat Naruto berjalan berdua dengan Hinata, tersenyum lembut kepada Hinata, dan menaiki bis bersama Hinata, aku menatap bis itu pergi melewatiku, dari tempatku berdiri aku lihat Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum dibalik kaca bis yang dinaikinya kepadaku, dan aku balas lambaian tangannya dengan senyum tulus merelakannya.

'_Cukup melihatmu tersenyum, itu sudah membuatku bahagia, walaupun aku tau senyuman itu hanya kau berikan kepadanya bukan kepadaku, aku akan melepasmu walau semua ini menyakitkan. _' Batinku seraya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju halte bis.

_**Sekarang sudah kuputuskan **_

_**Aku akan memendam perasaan ini dalam-dalam**_

_**Sangat dalam sampai**_

_**Kau tak akan mengetahuinya**_

"Sakura-chan, aku lupa bilang kepadamu ya?. " Tanya naruto dengan mulut yang penuh ramen kesukaannya.

"Tentang apa?. " Tanyaku balik dengan memakan ramen milikku sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tentang Hinata-chan. " Jelasnya seraya memesan ramen lagi.

"Maksudmu?. " Tanyaku yang masih sibuk menghabiskan semangkuk ramen didepanku.

"Maksudku apa aku belum kasih tau kalau Hinata-chan itu pacarku?. " Tanyanya seraya menerima ramen yang disodorkan oleh paman pemilik tempat makan ramen ini.

"Belum, tapi aku sudah tau tentang itu. " Jawabku.

"Kok, bisa tau?. " Tanyanya.

"Hehehe, ra-ha-sia. " Jawabku.

"Huh!. " dengusnya seraya melanjutkan makannya.

'_Sudah aku putuskan, aku akan memendam perasaan ini dalam-dalam.. sangat dalam sampai kau tak mungkin mengetahui perasaanku kepadamu._' Batinku seraya melirik Naruto yang sibuk menghabiskan ramennya dan aku tersenyum untuk merelakannya.

_**Namun tenanglah..**_

_**Aku akan memberitahumu nanti**_

_**Saat kelulusan sekolah tiba**_

_**Ya, mungkin terakhir kalinya kita bertemu**_

_**Aku akan menjelaskan seluruh perasaankku kepadamu**_

_**Tak perlu panjang lebar kuucapkan**_

_**Cukup satu kalimat yaitu**_

_**"Aishiteru, Arigatou to Sayonara."**_

Aku berjalan melewati beratus-ratus siswa yang sedang berbahagia karna lulus dari sekolah ini, tangan kananku memegang sebuah kertas yang tergulung rapih dengan pita merah yang mengikatnya, sebuah kertas yang menandakan lulusnya aku dari sekolah ini, aku terus berjalan dengan sedikit tersenyum kepada teman-temanku yang menyelamatiku, aku berjalan dengan beratapkan pohon sakura yang bunganya berterbangan mengikuti arah angin, aku terus berjalan ketempat yang menemukanku dengan Naruto, tempat yang tersembunyi, dengan sedikit perjuangan melewati semak-semak aku`pun sampai ketempat yang kutuju, tepat dimana Naruto menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku.

"Sakura-chan. " Sapa Naruto yang berdiri dibawah pohon sakura.

"Hehehe.. gomen ne aku telat. " Tawaku seraya menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Untuk apa kau memanggilku kesini Sakura-chan?. " Tanya Naruto dengan membalikkan wajahnya agar tak melihat wajahku.

"Untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. " Ucapku pelan dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Eh?. " Ia melihat kearahku dengan ekspresi muka kaget.

"K..kau bilang apa tadi?. " Tanyanya.

"Aku bilang aku ingin mengucapkan.. " Aku menghentikan kalimatku memasang senyum lembut diwajahku, senyum terakhir yang mungkin akan kuberikan kepadanya, aku menatap lurus kepadanya, kulihat wajahnya sedikit memerah, wajah yang mungkin terakhir kali akan aku lihat.

"Aishiteru, Arigatou to.. Sayonara Naruto."

'_Aku selalu mencintaimu sampai seseorang mengisi tempat dihatiku yang kosong karnamu_'

▒FIN░

A/N: huaaaa! Dapet dari mana Mii keberaniaan mempublis Fic yang Based on true story kaya gini ∆, hiks.. hiks.. inget fic itu Mii tambah-tambahin soalnya kalau asli Based on true story Mii itu ngebosenin gitu, tapi intinya sih sama aja, di Fic ini Hime sama sekali gak ngedit, jadi Fic ini real buatan Mii. Minna saya mohon doanya ya, semoga nilai saya di Rapot bagus-bagus agar nilai itu menjadi Kado untuk saya yang hari ulang tahunnya bersamaan dengan hari pembagian raport.

Bolehkah, MII publis ni Fic? Kalau tidak akan Mii delete ni Fic.

Ok. Seperti biasa para Senpai, Readers, Reviewers sekalian jangan lupa review fic abal ini, dan flame yang gak pedes, ok. Jaa minna, See you soon! **ARIGATOU AND RNR PLEASE!..**


	2. Chapter 2

▒Aishiteru, Arigatou to Sayonara░

Sakura menutup handphonenya dan keluar dari mobil BMW berwarna hitam miliknya yang sudah ia parkirkan. Ia memandangi Handphone berwarna putih mengkilat itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca saat keluar dari mobil itu. Mengenang masa yang ia lewatkan 5 tahun yang lalu, masa dimana dia mengucapkan kalimat yang bahkan ia`pun tak menyangka dapat diucapkan olehnya, kalimat yang ia utarakan kepada cinta pertama yang menyakitkan untuk di kenang kembali, namun apadaya ia tak mungkin menolak ingatan masa lalu itu kembali kedalam memorinya karna sekarang ia sedang menginjak tempat dimana ia mendapat kenangan pahit itu

.

.

.

"Untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. " Ucap Sakura pelan dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Eh?. " Naruto melihat kearah Sakura dengan ekspresi muka kaget.

"K..kau bilang apa tadi?. " Tanyanya.

"Aku bilang aku ingin mengucapkan.. " Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya memasang senyum lembut diwajahnya, senyum terakhir yang mungkin akan diberikan kepada Naruto, Sakura menatap lurus kepada Naruto, terlihat wajah Naruto sedikit memerah, wajah yang mungkin terakhir kali akan Sakura lihat.

"Aishiteru, Arigatou to.. Sayonara Naruto."

"Ma..maksudmu apa Sakura? "

"Maaf aku hanya bisa memberi tahumu hanya sampai sini, maaf Naruto. " Sakura membalikan tubuhnya, membelakangi Naruto, senyum yang tadi menghiasi wajahnya menghilang, matanya terpejam, menahan sekuat tenaga agar air mata tak jatuh kembali

"Sa..Sakura-chan.. ma..maksudmu apa? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti. " Ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi khawatir yang jelas sekali terlihat diwajahnya, Naruto menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Sakura, dan membuat Sakura melihat kearahnya

"Sa..Sakura-chan.. "

Sakura sudah tak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya, akhirnya kristal-kristal putih itu`pun keluar dari mata emerald milik Sakura, Sakura menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menutupinya agar Naruto tidak melihat wajah yang sudah lama Sakura sembunyikan darinya.

"Sa..Sakura-chan, kau.. kenapa? " Tanya Naruto seraya menghapus sedikit air mata yang menggenang dimata Sakura. Sakura mendorong Naruto menjauh darinya, yang membuat munculnya ekspresi khawatir dan bingung di wajah Naruto.

"Sakura-chan?. " Tanya Naruto

Sakura mengelap air matanya dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya, lalu ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dalam satu hembusan, ia menatap Naruto sekali lagi dengan menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya didepan Naruto, senyuman palsu yang dapat dengan mudah menipu Naruto

"Aku gak kenapa-napa kok, Naruto. " Ucap Sakura dengan senyuman yang membohongi hatinya sendiri

"Lalu maksudmu apa bicara seperti itu?. " Tanya Naruto

"Maksudku... Kau lupakan aku Naruto. "

"Ha? Aku tak mengerti Sakura-chan.. "

"Kau harus mengerti ini, biarkan aku pergi Naruto, besok kau pasti akan mengerti. " Sakura membalikan badannya dan berlari menjauh sebelum tangan Naruto kembali menangkapnya, dari kejauhan Sakura berteriak..

"SAYONARA NARUTO!. " Sakura melambaikan tangannya tanda perpisahan yang mungkin untuk selamanya, lalu ia kembali berlari menuju sebuah mobil yang sedari tadi menunggunya di gerbang sekolah, lalu sesampainya ia ke mobil itu, ia masuk kedalam mobil itu, di kursi belakang disebelah ibunya

"Sakura, kau siap? "

"Ya"

"Apa semua temanmu sudah kau ucapkan sayonara? "

"Ya? "

"Kau yakin tak ada yang tertinggal, karna kita tak akan kembali ke sini sampai waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan, Sakura"

"Ya, ibu aku tau itu, sekarang lebih baik kita cepat pergi dari sini! "

"Baiklah, pak ayo jalan.." Ucap ibu Sakura kepada supir yang akan mengantarkannya ketempat tujuan, Sunagakure

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Ya, sudah lima tahun aku pergi dari Konoha ke Sunagakure untuk melanjutkan sekolahku, dan sekarang aku`pun sukses menjadi seorang dokter terkenal disana dan mendapat tugas untuk menjadi dokter di Konoha ini, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menolaknya namun itu sangat sulit karna yang memintaku untuk jadi dokter disini adalah teman terbaikku di Suna, Temari, maka akhirnya aku`pun menjadi dokter disini. Aku terus berjalan menuju taman dimana aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang dokter dari rumah sakit Konoha untuk mengantarku ke rumah sakit itu, aku berjalan dengan sedikit menatap bunga-bunga sakura yang terbawa angin di depanku,

'_Seperti waktu itu.. _' Batinku

Ya, ini persis seperti saat aku terakhir bertemu dengannya, jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana perasaanku dengannya, aku akan menjawab 'aku masih mencintainya', Ya, aku akui mungkin aku dan dia sudah tak lagi bertemu bahkan memberi kabar`pun tidak selama lima tahun ini, namun apadaya aku sama sekali tak bisa membuang perasaanku ini darinya, bahkan aku`pun dapat menolak seseorang lelaki yang paling populer namanya Sasuke, dia mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadaku namun aku tolak dengan halus.

Sebenarnya yang menjadi pikiranku, kenapa aku sama sekali tak bisa mencintai seseorang selain dirinya? Padahal masih banyak cowok didunia ini kan? Apa aku sudah terlalu dalam mencintainya? Yang pasti sampai saat ini`pun aku tetap mencintainya. Yah.. kalau boleh jujur, sampai saat ini aku selalu berharap dia kembali mencintaiku, jika itu benar terjadi aku tak akan menolaknya lagi, aku tak akan membuat diriku menyesal seperti dulu lagi. Aku menghentikan langkahku tepat saat aku melihat seseorang lelaki yang mengenakan jas dokter yang berwarna putih diantara puluhan pohon sakura, tangannya menggapai salah satu ranting pohon sakura yang paling dekat dengannya dan mematahkan sedikit ranting itu, dia melihat kearah bunga sakura yang berada diranting yang ia patahkan dari pohon itu, lalu ia`pun sadar kalau sedari tadi aku memandangnya, dan ia memandangku balik.

Aku tertegun melihat seseorang didepanku, dia memiliki rambut berwarna kuning jabrik, mata blue sapirenya melihat lurus kearahku, senyum lembut muncul diwajahnya, senyum, wajah dan mata yang sangatku kenal, ja..jangan-jangan dia..

"Na..Naruto?. " Tanyaku

"Lama tak ketemu ya.. Sakura-chan. " Jawabnya dengan senyum yang sudah lama tak kulihat, aku membalas senyumannya

"Ya, sudah lama ya.. Naruto. " Aku dan Naruto berjalan bersebelahan dengan hening yang menyelimuti kami.

"Seperti waktu itu.. " Gumamnya pelan, aku melihat kearahnya dengan ekspresi bingung

"Waktu kau mengucapkan salam perpisahan itu. " Ucapnya pelan

"Ya, kau benar, ah, Iya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata, apa kau sudah menikah dengannya Naruto?. " Ucapku yang sangat menyakiti hatiku saat mengucapkannya

"Hum, aku belum menikah dengannya.. kau tau setelah kamu mengucapkan kalimat itu, besoknya aku mendapat kabar kau pindah ke Sunagakure dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak lagi pacaran dengan Hinata. " Jelas Naruto, mendengar ucapan Naruto membuat mukaku memerah

"Ke..kenapa kau me..memutuskannya Naruto?. " Tanyaku terbata-bata

"Karna aku sadar sesuatu.. " Naruto menghentikan ucapnnya dan melihat kearahku yang dengan ekspresi bingung sekaligus malu dilihat Naruto yang aku akui kalau dia sekarang terlihat sangat tampan dimataku

"Sadar kalau aku masih mencintaimu, Sakura. " Ucapnya dengan lancar, sedangkan aku hanya menatapnya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia ucapkan tadi

"A..apa aku bermimpi Na..Naruto?. " Tanyaku dengan sedikit mencubit pipiku

"Bukan ini kenyataan Sakura. " Ucapnya seraya menghentikan langkahnya, aku`pun mengikutinya

"Bo..bohong. " Ucapku terbata-bata dengan muka yang sangat merah

"Kau mau bukti kalau ini kenyataan?. " Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, sadar kalau jarak wajahku dan wajahnya semakin menipis aku menutup mataku namun aku`pun membuka mataku karna merasakan sentuhan aneh di keningku

"Menurutmu itu mimpi, Sakura?. " Ucapnya seraya melepaskan ciumannya dari keningku dan tersenyum, aku menggeleng pelan dengan memegang keningku, walau`pun hanya sebentar aku merasakan itu semua nyata

"Ini kenyataan... " Ucapku pelan dengan wajah yang sudah -sangat- merah, dia tersenyum kepadaku dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, dan aku pun mengikutinya

"Maaf, aku seenaknya saja mencium keningmu, padahal aku`pun tak tau kau tetap mencintaiku atau tidak. " Ucapnya, aku menghentikan langkahku dan ia`pun berhenti 3 langkah didepanku

"Ma..maaf, Sakura anggap saja kalimat tadi tak pernah kuucapkan karna aku tak mau kau menjauh lagi dariku. " Paniknya didepanku

"A..aku tak akan pernah mau menjauh darimu lagi.. " Ucapku pelan denggan menunudukan kepalaku

"Ma..maksudmu kau masih-. " Ucapan Naruto kupotong

"Ya, Aku masih mencintaimu, tetap mencintaimu dan aku tak mau lagi menyesal seperti dulu karna aku menjauh darimu. " Ucapku dengan melihat matanya dengan senyum manis yang kupersembahkan hanya untuknya

"Jadi.. dengan ini kita berpacaran ya, Sakura. " Ucap Naruto dengan membalas senyumku dan mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku

"Ya, Itu Pasti. " Aku membalas uluran Naruto dan saling mengaitkan jari-jemari kita berdua, saling bertatapan dan tersenyum diantara bunga-bunga sakura yang menjadi latar cintaku kepadanya yang terbalas.

'_Kau tau Naruto ternyata aku salah, aku berpikir Aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai seseorang mengisi tempat dihatiku yang kosong karnamu, ternyata aku salah karna.._' Aku melihat kearah Naruto

"Ada apa?. " Tanyanya

"Hum.. tidak, tak ada apa-apa. " Jawabku dengan senyum

'_Karna.. Aku tak mungkin mencintai seseorang selain dirimu, Cinta pertama dan terakhirku_'

▒FIN░

**A/N**: sekarang beneran FIN, Huueee... Mii bikin ini bukannya Based on true story ini adalah keinginan Mii dengannya.. hiks.. hiks., O,ya fic ini seharusnya oneshot, namun karna ada yang minta sekuelnya dan karna saya males bikin sekuelnya saya buat jadi chp 2 yang kaya epilog ya? Boleh kan?

**-****Sabaku Tema-chan****: **Hueee... sama MII juga gak rela endingnya kaya gitu tapi apa boleh buat 'dia'nya memang jadian sama dia jadi ya gitu, Mii juga maunya ending NS gitu.. *masih berharap kalau dia berpaling kepada Mii*, dan chapter ini semuanya Harapan Mii kepadanya.. gitu.. *Hiks.. padahal belom tentu terjadi* jadi endingnya NS, **Arigatou and RnR again please**..

-**RieHanaKatsu****:** Hyaaa.. Mii gak nyangka kalo ada temen senasib.. ng.. kalo sekuelnya dijadiin chap 2 yang menurut Mii kaya epilog *padahal gak ada prolog* gimana? Boleh ya! *maksa* dan chp 2 ini sebenarnya keinginnan asli Mii yang memang ingin 'dia' berpaling kepada Mii lagi gitu.. jadi ini belum Mii alamin ya.. pengennya sih dialamin sih.., Eng.. anu Rie-chan review-nya kok langsung dua, kenapa? **Arigatou and RnR again please**...

Bolehkah, MII publis ni Fic? Kalau tidak, akan Mii delete ni Fic.

Ok. Seperti biasa para Senpai, Readers, Reviewers sekalian jangan lupa review fic abal ini ok. Jaa minna, See you soon! **ARIGATOU AND RNR PLEASE!..**


End file.
